


6:55 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl frowned as Reverend Amos Howell attacked a mother bear for protecting her young.





	6:55 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl frowned as Reverend Amos Howell attacked a mother bear for protecting her young and figured he was a ''father bear.''

THE END


End file.
